


The Death of Me...

by NeoCortex



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fem!Ianto, Hope she likes it., It's kind of conveluted, Other, The Harkness in this piece is Jack's son, This is an orignal character piece., Wrote this for a friend., and Ianto is from an alternate timeline to the series., don't ask...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's so god damn glad she can't really die.<br/>But she's gonna make him wish he could...<br/>Maybe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Me...

             She isn’t entirely sure just how they ended up where they were right that moment but she was certain of one thing. It was his fault.

It was always his fault.

But at this very moment they’re staring down a bloody hurricane in the middle of the Atlantic on a ship that’s probably gonna fall apart around them. And she’s at the wheel praying like hell she can keep it from doing just that.

Lightning splits the sky like the fourth of July and a crack of thunder follows two seconds later and she was pretty sure she could hear Him cackling.

Her eyes track the sea for a moment- it’s a rolling, roiling, mess and she has to navigate it while the ship’s crew scrambles to keep up with her every order- and then they land on Him.

He’s hanging from some of the rigging near the front of the ship. His coat is whipping about him in a frenzy with the winds blowing about them- much the way her hair is doing actually (she should have tied it back)- and his body says that he’s having the time of his life.

Of course he is. This is his idea of fun.

She’s cursing his name in her head when she can hear his voice bellow over the thunder, “WAVE DEAD AHEAD!”

She sees it as soon as lightning flashes and she steers the ship towards it. The captain is apparently regretting letting her steer because he’s at her elbow and bellowing in her ear, “Are you mad Woman!” She barely gives him a look as she steers the ship to the crest of the wave.

His answer then though is her calling out as loud as she can- and that’s actually pretty loud to be honest, “ALL HANDS! HOLD FAST!”

As every crew member scrambles to grab on to something she can once again hear Harkness cackling up his own storm. She rolls her eyes and clings tight to the ship’s wheel as the ship begins its descent along the face of the wave.

As the ship tips forward and the crew begins to scream in fear- pansies- she bellows out at Him, “I SWEAR TO GOD HARKNESS YOU’RE GONNA BE THE DEATH OF ME!”

She really wants to smack Him when He laughs out again and calls back, “I guess it’s a good thing you can’t really die then, huh?!”

All she can do at that comment is growl and snap back, “A HOLE IN YOUR FOOT!” It’s an old joke, but a good one. And an effective one at times.

“With a spoon! I know, I know!” She can see Him wave a hand nonchalantly in her direction as lightning splits the sky once again. She really is going to kill Him one of these days…

They’re reaching the bottom of the wave now as she comes back from her fantasy of killing Him. She grips the wheel hard and turns the ship sideways and allows the raging winds to throw them away from the wave as it comes crashing down just meters from where they had been moments ago.

The Captain of the ship is once again bellowing that she’s a mad woman and threatening her with bodily harm and death but the only thing on her mind is navigating the storm ridden seas so she pushed his griping from her mind and continues to steer the ship.

            They’ve reached the bottom of the wave and the winds have carried them away from the crashing tidal. He’s having the time of his life and his laughter is almost never ending. He knows however when this is all over She’ll be madder than Hell and fighting the urge to rip him apart. She always is.

Once they’re away from the wave that they’d been riding he turns and kind of lays along the rope ladder he’s been clinging to and watches Her. She’s focused now. From where he is he can see the intent in Her eyes and the set of Her jaw.

Her focus is in the way She stands at the wheel, with Her jaw locked, shoulders set, eyes on the horizon, hair flying in mass of auburn curls around Her face as the winds whip into a tangled mess. He can see the captain gesturing wildly at Her side as if angered by Her actions and it amuses him greatly that She seems to be ignoring him and it’s making the man angrier.

At one point he hears the captain’s rant and he laughs again. When he does Her eyes track to him and they share a look. He gives Her a playful grin and then calls out, “SHOW HIM HOW TO SAIL JONES!”

His words pull a roguish smirk from Her lips and a steely glint in Her eyes as She spins the wheel and steers the ship onward.

He knows that he’ll be in trouble later. But for now, he knows She’s enjoying the moment…

**Author's Note:**

> So all of this is from a verse I created with some friends on Tumblr.  
> The characters are Carson Harkness and Ianto Jones  
> Carson is the son of Jack Harkness and Michelle Stark.  
> Michelle is the daughter of Tony Stark.  
> So as you can imagine Carson gets into all kinds of shit...  
> Ianto is female. Alternate Universe and Timeline. She is an accident of the Tardis- is explained in a series that I'm actually working on to post possibly on here at some point in time (not really sure just yet...)  
> But Ianto is a Time Agent. She has been set up at Carson's handler because the dork keeps taking his dad's Vortex Manipulator and playing with it. So she's now his glorified/dangerous baby sitter.  
> This is just one of their adventures...


End file.
